Hulk (MCU)
center|link=http://ow.ly/MoBbW Dr. Bruce Banner alias''' Hulk''' ist ein brillianter Wissenschaftler, der sich auf Gammastrahlung spezialisiert hat. Seine Forschung am eigenen Leib wurde ihm zum Verhängnis und nach einem missglückten Experiment verwandelte er sich in den Hulk, ein riesiges grünes Wesen mit enormer Kraft voller unkontrollierter Wut. Geschichte Der unglaubliche Hulk thumb|240x240px "Der unglaubliche Hulk" spielt ein paar Jahre nach Bruce Banners Unfall mit der Gammastrahlung. In kurzen Rückblicken wird erzählt, was damals geschah. Mittlerweile arbeitet Bruce in einer Fabrik in Brasilien und sucht gleichzeitig nach einem Gegenmittel für seinen Zustand, jedoch ohne Erfolg. General Ross, ein hohes Tier beim Militär und Vater von Bruces ehemaliger Kollegin Betty Ross, in die Bruce früher verliebt war, versucht seit Jahren den Hulk aufzuspüren und durch einen Zufall gelingt ihm das nun. Es kommt zum Gefecht in Brasilien, doch der Hulk behält mal wieder die Oberhand und Bruce beschließt am nächsten Morgen in die USA zurück zu kehren. Gemeinsam mit General Ross ist Emil Blonsky auf der Jagd nach ihm. Der US-Marine wird von Ross über die Details von Banners missglücktem Experiment vor einigen Jahren aufgeklärt. Es ging darum das Super Soldaten Serum nachzustellen, das einst im 2. Weltkrieg eingesetzt wurde, um besonders starke Soldaten zu erschaffen. Damals konnte das Serum nur an einem einzigen Soldaten erfolgreich angewandt werden. Das Ergebnis war Captain America. Nun ist wieder nur eine Probe des neuen Mittels übrig geblieben und Blonsky bietet an, es an ihm auszuprobieren. Als sich Blonsky durch eine Kombination des Serums und Bruce Banners Blut in ein extrem starkes und von der Herrschsucht Blonskys getriebenes Wesen verwandelt, ist der Hulk der Einzige, der ihn stoppen kann. Es gelingt ihm. Banners Ambitionen, ein Heilmittel zu finden, zerschlagen sich aus verschiedenen Gründen. Bruce reist nach Kanada, um dort weiter daran zu arbeiten den Hulk zu kontrollieren anstatt weiter zu versuchen ihn zu vernichten. Marvel's The Avengers thumb|213x213pxthumb|175x175px Natasha Romanoff sucht Dr. Banner in Nick Furys Auftrag in Indien auf, wo er mittlerweile als Arzt arbeitet. Nach eigenen Aussagen hat er sich nun seit über einem Jahr nicht mehr verwandelt. Er lässt sich überreden, den Avengers beizustehen, weil sein Wissen über Gammastrahlung bei der Suche nach dem Tesserakt unverzichtbar ist. Zunächst scheint es, als habe er sich tatsächlich gut unter Kontrolle, bis Loki die Helden gegen Nick Fury aufbringt. Als Bruce erfährt, dass mit dem Tesserakt Waffen gebaut werden sollen und der Helicarrier gleichzeitig von Hawkeye angegriffen wird, verliert er schließlich die Beherrschung. In dem nun folgenden Amoklauf zerstört der Hulk große Teile des Luftschiff. Als er von einem Kampfjet, der auf ihn schießt, angegriffen wird, attakiert er diesen und bringt ihn zum Absturz. Dadurch stürzt er in eine alte Lagerhalle auf der Erde. Als er zu sich kommt, hat sich Dr. Banner wieder in seine menschliche Form zurück verwandelt. Er macht sich schnell auf den Weg nach Manhattan , um sich dort, diesmal absichtlich, und daher einigemaßen kontrolliert, in sein grünes Alter-Ego zurück zu verwandeln und den Chitauri den garaus zu machen. Iron Man 3 Im Abspann von Iron Man 3 muss sich Dr. Banner die ganze Geschichte von Tony Stark und seinen persönlichen Problemen anhören. Er gibt Tony zu verstehen, dass er dafür nicht der richtige Arzt sei. Banner war eingeschlafen und schreckte aus einem Traum auf, tat aber so, als hätte er die Geschichten sehr spannend gefunden. Avengers: Age of Ultron Zusammen mit den restlichen Mitgliedern der Avengers greift Hulk eine HYDRA-Basis in dem osteuropäischen Land Sokovia an. Außerhalb der Basis bekämpfen Hulk und Black Widow einige HYDRA-Agenten. Währenddessen gelingt es den anderen Mitgliedern, das Ziel ihrer Mission, Lokis Zepter zu ergattern. Zurück im Avengers Tower weiht Tony Stark Bruce Banner in sein Ultron-Programm ein. Dazu möchte er mit Hilfe von Bruce Banner die in Lokis Zepter befindliche künstliche Intelligenz auf sein Programm anwenden und es beenden. Nach einer kurzen Diskussion willigt Banner ein und gemeinsam machen sie sich an die Arbeit. Am selben Abend feiern die Avengers ihre Siegesfeier über Strucker und gleichzeitige Abschiedsfeier für Thor, weshalb Stark und Banner die Implementerung der Intelligenz J.A.R.V.I.S. überlassen. Auf der Feier kommen sich Bruce und Natascha Romanov näher. Steve gibt Bruce den Tipp, nicht zu lange um Natasha herumzutanzen, sondern mit ihr glücklich zu werden. Nachdem die meisten Feierlichkeiten beendet sind, erhebt sich Ultron und greift die Avengers an. Während des Angriffs bittet Natasha Bruce Ruhe zu bewahren und nicht zu Hulk zu werden. In Südafrika, wohin Ultrons Spur führt, bleibt Banner im Jet zurück und wartet auf einen möglichen Einsatz des Hulks. Wanda Maximoff setzt aber ihre Fähigkeiten gegen ihn ein, wodurch er zum Hulk wird und komplett unkontrolliert Johannesburg angreift. Tony Stark gelingt es aber, den Hulk mit der Hilfe des Hulkbusters aufzuhalten, wobei große Teile der Stadt zerstört werden. Zusammen mit den anderen Avengers versteckt sich Bruce im Haus der Bartons. Dort haben er und Natasha eine Unterhaltung, in der sie erneut ihre Zuneigung füreinander zeigen. Dabei verraten sie sich gegenseitig, dass keiner von ihnen in der Lage ist, Kinder zu bekommen. Später wird Natasha von Ultron entführt, als sie einen unfertigen Androiden-Körper und den Gedankenstein von Ultron stehlen. Es kommt erneut zu der Diskussion, ob sie erneut versuchen sollen, künstliche Intelligenz zu erschaffen. Der Plan ist, J.A.R.V.I.S. in den künstlichen Körper zu übertragen. Einige Avengers stellen sich gegen den Plan. Bruce meint sogar zu Wanda (die sich inzwischen auf die Seite der Avengers gestellt hatte), dass er sie töten könnte, ohne grün zu werden. Er scheint ihr die Sache in Johannesburg nicht verziehen zu haben. Letztendlich werden sie von Thor unterbrochen, der Visions Erschaffung vollendet. Die Avengers fassen den Plan, Ultron aufzuhalten, der Sokovia zur Vernichtung der Menschheit nutzen will, indem er es wie einen Asteroiden auf die Erde stürzen lassen will. Bruce beschließt aber, dass er sich, nach Natashas Befreiung, zusammen mit ihr absetzen möchte, damit sie ein normales Leben abseits dieses ganzen Wahnsinns führen können. Sie ist davon sichtlich gerührt und küsst ihn, nur um in gleich danach in einen Abgrund zu stoßen. Der Hulk wird gebraucht, um Ultron aufzuhalten. Als der Kampf sich dem Ende nähert, versucht Natasha den Hulk zu beruhigen, sodass er sich in Bruce zurückverwandeln kann. Sie werden jedoch von Ultron angegriffen. Der Hulk bringt die bewusstlose Natasha auf den Helicarrier, der zur Unterstützung gekommen war, um dann Ultron direkt anzugreifen. Er wirft den Hauptkörper von Ultron aus einem Quinjet, mit dem er versucht hatte, zu entkommen. Der Quinjet fliegt weiter, da der Autopilot aktiviert ist. Etwas später meldet sich Natasha über einen Monitor und versucht den Hulk zum Umkehren zu bewegen. Dieser schaltet jedoch den Bildschirm aus. Von Bruce Banner fehlt aber jede Spur. Thor: Tag der Entscheidung Der Hulk ist in den 2 Jahren seit Sokovia spurlos von der Bildfläche verschwunden, die Avengers rechnen inzwischen mit seinem Tod. In Wirklichkeit stürzte er mit seinem Quinjet ab und wurde daraufhin von Scrapper 142 gefunden und nach Sakaar zum Grandmaster gebracht. Dort tritt der Hulk in den Gladiatorenkämpfen an und wird vom Grandmaster als seinen "Champion" bezeichnet. Als eines Tages Thor ebenfalls von Scrapper 142 nach Sakaar gebracht wird, verspricht der Grandmaster diesem die Freiheit, sofern er den Champion, also Hulk, im Kampf besiegt. Thor, welcher zuerst Freude über das Auftreten des Hulk als seinen Gegner zeigt, wird von Hulk angegriffen und es bricht ein ebenbürtiger Kampf aus, welchen Thor im Endeffekt gewinnen kann. Daraufhin redet Thor in einer Suite auf den Hulk ein, welcher anscheinend einen Hass auf sein Alter Ego Bruce Banner entwickelt hat, weswegen sich dieser seit Sokovia auch nicht zurückverwandelt hat. Durch eine Nachricht im Schiffslog des Quinjets welche Natasha Romanoff zeigt, verwandelt sich der Hulk in Bruce Banner zurück. Bruce scheint tatsächlich für über 2 Jahre Hulk gewesen zu sein, woraufhin er sich dazu entscheidet, nie wieder wütend zu werden, da er sonst droht für immer Hulk zu bleiben. Bruce ist von den Ereignissen sichtlich mitgenommen und folgt Thor, um mit ihm seine Heimatwelt zu retten. Um Sakaar zu verlassen, stiehlt Thor ein Schiff, in dem er gemeinsam mit Bruce und Valkaryie fliegt. Dabei muss Bruce das Steuern übernehmen, auch wenn er das wiederholt ablehnt. Mit Hilfe von Loki und Scrapper 142, welche sich als die letzte Walküre offenbart hat, machen sie sich auf den Weg nach Asgard, da dieses von Thors Schwester Hela erobert wurde. thumb|229x229px Da die Bevölkerung Asgards durch Fenris bedroht wird, entscheidet sich Banner dazu wieder einmal als Hulk aufzutreten. Hulk kann Fenris im Kampf besiegen und flüchtet daraufhin zusammen mit Thor, Loki und dem Volk von Asgaard in einem Raumschiff. Avengers: Infinity War Nachdem Thanos und die Black Order das Asgaardianische Fluchtschiff geentert haben, versucht Hulk, zusammen mit Loki und Thor, in einem verzweifelten Versuch, Thanos aufzuhalten. Allerdings tötet Thanos Loki und besiegt Hulk im Duell. Es gelingt Heimdall den Bifröst zu beschwören und Hulk auf die Erde zu transportieren. Allerdings muss Heimdall dafür mit seinem Leben bezahlen. Bruce wacht in seiner Menschlichen Gestalt im Sanctum Sanctorum in New York City auf, durch dessen Dach er gestürzt ist. Den zum Zeitpunkt seiner Ankunft waren Wong und Doctor Strange anwesend, welchen er prompt die Nachricht, dass Thanos auf der Suche nach den Infinity Steinen ist, überbringt. Strange, welcher als Wächter des Zeitsteines weiß wie ernst die Lage ist, kontaktiert sofort Tony Stark. So kommt es zum ersten Treffen zwischen Bruce und Tony seit 2 Jahren. Bruce erfährt von den Ereignissen des Civil War und den immer noch gespaltenen Avengers. Als plötzlich zwei Schergen von Thanos in New York landen, um Doctor Strange den Zeitstein zu stehlen, kommt es zum Kampf, allerdings will der Hulk nach dem Kampf gegen Thanos kurze Zeit vorher nicht wieder herauskommen, da er offensichtlich Angst zu haben scheint. Banner zieht sich zurück, während Tony, die Magier und der inzwischen hinzugekommene Spider-Man die Black Order bekämpfen. Während diese gezwungen werden den von Ebony Maw entführten Strange zu befreien, begibt sich Banner ins neue Avengers Hauptquartier, wo er auf War Machine trifft. Er ruft Steve Rogers an, um seine Avengers Splittergruppe über Thanos zu informieren. Es gelingt Cap, Falcon und Black Widow Vision und Wanda Maximoff im letzten Moment zu retten, bevor sie von Black Order Mitgliedern ausgeschaltet worden wären. Nachdem diese im Hauptquartier ankommen, beschliessen sie dass es am besten ist Vision nach Wakanda zu bringen, da man dort möglicherweise den Gedankenstein aus seiner Stirn entfernen kann, ohne ihn dabei zu töten. Da der Hulk sich weiterhin weigert aktiv zu werden, bedient sich Banner an der von ihm entwickelten Hulkbuster Rüstung, welche ähnliche Stärken wie der Hulk hat. Während der Schlacht von Wakanda gelingt es ihm, Cull Obsidian, ein Mitglied der Black Order im Duell zu besiegen. Avengers: Endgame Fünf Jahre nach dem Schnipsen von Thanos wird Bruce Banner von den verbliebenen Avengers aufgesucht, damit er ihnen hilft mittels einer Zeitreise an die Infinity Steine zu kommen. Inzwischen ist Bruce Banner mit seiner Hulk-Seite eins geworden, was ihn zu Professor Hulk macht, und nach einigem Zögern ist er bereit zu helfen die Zeitreise durch die Quantenebene zu vollziehen. Erst mit Tony Starks Hilfe kann die Zeitreise stattfinden. Hulk reist in dem Zeitpunkt als die Chitauri New York angreifen und will den Zeitstein holen, der von der Ältesten bewacht wird. Zunächst weigert sich die Älteste den Zeitstein zu übergeben bis Hulk sie davon überzeugen kann es doch zu tun. Bilder Avengers Hulk Thor.gif Avengers hulk smash loki.gif Tony-stark-bruce-banner-bromance-avengers.jpg Bruce Banner Avengers 2.png Avengers-banner-and-stark.jpg Snapz-Pro-XScreenSnapz0011.jpg Mark-ruffalo-hulk-the-avengers.jpg Mark-ruffalo-as-bruce-banner-in-the-avengers.jpg German-avengers-trailer.jpg Mark-ruffalo-hulk-bruce-banner.jpg Mark-Ruffalo-The-Avengers-Bruce-Banner.jpg Marvel-The-Avengers-Movie-2012-HD-Wallpaper-The-Hulk-Bruce-Banner-53.jpg Hulk-The-Avengers-movie-image-3.jpg The-new-Bruce-Banner-the-avengers-2012-movie-25943059-1270-715.jpg Hulkthormovie.jpg The-Avengers-Climax-Hulk-the-avengers-34726217-1920-1080.jpg The-Avengers-Climax-Hulk-the-avengers-34726216-1920-1080.jpg 3219901-7017583121-The-A.jpg hulk gladiator.jpg Thor Ragnarok Teaser 59.png Thor Ragnarok Teaser 50.png Thor_Ragnarok_Teaser_55.png Hulk and Thor Ragnarok Promo.jpg The-Avengers-Best-Moments-Thor-Hammers-Hulk.jpg Hulk gladiator.jpg Mark-ruffalo-hulk-bruce-banner.jpg Marvel-The-Avengers-Movie-2012-HD-Wallpaper-The-Hulk-Bruce-Banner-53.jpg Hulk.jpg Hulk age.png Avengers Hulk Thor.gif Zitate * Captain America: "Dr. Banner, das wäre der ideale Zeitpunkt um wütend zu werden!" Bruce Banner: "Das ist mein Geheimnis Cap....Ich bin immer wütend!" * Loki: "Ich bin ein Gott, du stumpfe Kreatur!" Hulk 'er Loki auf dem Boden geschlagen hat: "''Mickriger Gott!" Fähigkeiten '''In normaler Gestalt: *Überdurchschnittliche Intelligenz *Sensibel *Hilfsbereit 'Als Hulk:' *nahezu unverwundbar *gewaltige Kraft, die wächst, je wütender der Hulk wird *übermenschliche Sprungkraft *übermenschliche Ausdauer *übermenschliche Geschwindigkeit *übermenschliche Reflexe Trivia *Bruce Banner und der Hulk wurden von Stan Lee und Jack Kirby geschaffen und hatten ihren ersten Auftritt in The Incredible Hulk #1 im Mai 1962. Diese erste Reihe wurde bereits nach sechs Ausgaben eingestellt. Danach erhielt Kirby die Information, dass der Comic bei Studenten sehr beliebt war. Daraufhin erhielt der Hulk Gastauftritte in anderen Reihen. Durch seine wachsende Beliebtheit wurde schließlich die Reihe Tales to Astonish in Incredible Hulk umbenannt. 1986 übernahm der Autor Peter David die Reihe und fügte viele neue Facetten hinzu. So war der Hulk nicht mehr ein Ventil für ein emotional zurückgezogenes Genie, sondern ein Aspekt einer Multiplen Persönlichkeit. *Anfangs war der Hulk in den Comics grau, doch da man zu dieser Zeit keinen konstanten Grau-Ton drucken konnte, änderte man die Farbe des Hulks in grün. *Bruce Banner heißt mit vollem Namen Robert Bruce Banner. Sein Vorname Robert kam aber erst später hinzu, da man ihn 1964 in einem Fantastic-Four-Comic versehentlich als Bob Banner bezeichnete. *Er besitzt in den Comics mehrere Persönlichkeiten, die jeweils einen Aspekt von Banners Psyche representieren. Die wohl bekanntesten sind Dr. Bruce Banner, das emotional unterdrückte, ängstliche Genie, und der grüne Hulk, auch Savage Hulk genannt. Der grüne Hulk steht für Banners unterdrückte Wut. Während Banner ein Genie ist, hat der grüne Hulk die Intelligenz und das Temperament eines Kleinkindes. Unbekannter hingegen ist der graue Hulk, auch Mr. Fixit genannt. Er ist durchschnittlich intelligent, und hat wenig moralische Bedenken. Er ist hedonistisch, gerissen und arrogant, alles weitere Aspekte, die Dr. Banner unterdrückt. Anfangs konnte er nur nachts in Erscheinung treten, was später aber entfernt wurde. Ein weiterer Hulk ist der Merged Hulk, auch der Professor genannt. Er ist eine Fusion aus Dr. Banner, dem grauen und dem grünen Hulk. Er ist der freundlichste Hulk. Er steht für Banners Ideale wie Heldentum und Intelligenz. Der Devil Hulk steht für Dr. Banners Verbitterung. Er will die Welt, die Banner so zugesetzt hat, zerstören. Dabei ist er bereit, alles zu vernichten, auch Banners Freunde. Der Devil Hulk ist Banner deutlich feindseliger eingestellt, als der grüne oder der graue Hulk. Bisher konzentrierten sich Film- und Fernsehproduktionen hauptsächlich auf Bruce Banner und den Savage Hulk. *Bruce Banner gehört zu den Personen, die versucht haben das Super-Soldaten-Serum nachzubilden. *In der Serie My Little Pony: Freundschaft ist Magie wird der Charakter Fluttershy in der Folge Power Ponies, in der verschiedene Superhelden parodiert werden, als Parodie auf den Hulk dargestellt. * In Thor: Tag der Entscheidung wird offenbart, das Bruce Banner sieben Doktortitel hat. Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Lebend Kategorie:Wissenschaftler Kategorie:Charakter (Hulk) Kategorie:Der unglaubliche Hulk Kategorie:Charakter (Avengers) Kategorie:Marvel's The Avengers Kategorie:Avengers: Age of Ultron Kategorie:Avengers: Infinity War Kategorie:Avengers: Endgame Kategorie:Charakter (Iron Man) Kategorie:Iron Man 3 Kategorie:Charakter (Thor) Kategorie:Thor: Tag der Entscheidung Kategorie:Charakter (Captain Marvel) Kategorie:Captain Marvel